Metaphorical Cancer
by Minami hirano
Summary: The Throw is defined as: The tossing of a shirt in the most sexy, graceful, majestic, Grimmjow-ish, sort of way. The amount of sexy radiation that came off of that one toss was enough to give anybody metaphorical cancer. GrimmIchi. Love 'em. They're hot. Yes.
1. Chapter 1

_Yes. I have never written a GrimmIchi. But I shall... and I shall right now. This is going to be cliche to the max. Here goes! I hope you guys like it! And please review... reviews are like soul candy. _

Screwed. That was what Ichigo realized as his best friend threw his shirt to the side. It wasn't just a simple throw, no. It was The Throw. The Throw is defined as: The tossing of a shirt in the most sexy, graceful, majestic, Grimmjow-ish, sort of way. The amount of sexy radiation that came off of that one toss was enough to give anybody metaphorical cancer.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow stripped down to his boxers and inwardly gulped. He's known his friend for so long. He found it painfully hard to accept he fancied the blue haired man, beginning of freshman year of college. He really shouldn't be thinking these things. Sure, he knew Grimmjow was a freak of sexy from the get go, but he didn't think that his mind would betray him and totally take the hormonal U-turn away from being straight.

Ichigo enjoyed the women. His eyes would wander to men sometimes but he hasn't been with anybody aside from the foreplay and puppy loves. He never got emotionally invested, he tried to, but he couldn't.

"Snap out of it sweet cheeks." A shirt was thrown at Ichigo's face and the orangette pretended to be subtly disgusted, but in the small moments he had, he inhaled that shit like it was his last breath. It smelled like, 'man' and 'yes' and 'holy hell.'

"You're disgusting. Get that shit out of my face." the orangette took the shirt and tossed it back hard earning a husky laugh. Hot damn, those husky laughs. They were just too much and Ichigo couldn't help but find himself smiling. It was like some fruity concoction with a litte bit of spice and cinnamon and a little bit of thunder on the side.

_Let them flames burn, bitch! Let 'em burn!_

Okay, the leaner of the two, Ichigo, had some random thoughts here and there. They didn't make sense, but as long as they made sense in his mind... They happened and they weren't going to stop. He sometimes got worried and wondered if others ever thought like him at all. Maybe they did, but were too ashamed to voice it. He was a little bit different. He was honest. Sometimes a little bit too honest. But that depended. He was the kind that held it in if necessary, but when the time came. It was time. If you asked him a question... he would answer. If a girl were to ask him if they looked fat in a dress, he would tell them the truth, no matter how self conscious that girl was. He would let them know.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Ichigo asked, slightly hoping that the blue haired man would say, 'oh nothing, just staying at our dorm, with you.' But that was Ichigo's sub-conscience.

"Might go out with Nnoi..." He replied with casual indifference. He then stopped dressing up to check his phone, "Seems like it's verified. I will go out with Nnoi. Wanna come?"

_Aww hell yeah I wanna come! The amount of shit I would do for you to come with me..._

Okay his mind was in the gutter... Very deep into the depths of the gutter. But of course if he were answering the question, aside from the innuendo, he would reply with...

"Nah... I can't. I have a paper due on Tuesday. I haven't even started yet." And yeah, that's exactly what Ichigo replied with.

"Come on! you always have a paper due, just let loose for one night... Have some fun." Grimmjow enticed.

"No."

"Boob." Grimmjow laughed when the orangette scowled at the name. But when he turned around he pursed his lips in disappointment. He just wanted one chance to maybe mess around and get the prude on the dance floor. Even if it were just a joke, he'd want to see what the kid's got. Maybe joke around with him and maybe... _I dunno... grind up against him. Holy shit, the look on his face would be priceless if I did that. It'd also be a little bit gay. It's totally cool for best friends to dance together... right?_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

"You're heading straight to Nnoi's?"

"Yeah. I'll just hang around him for a bit... Maybe mooch off of his stuff."

"Yeah, instead of making me make you eggs at like... what? Three in the morning?"

"Two... baby." Grimmjow did a fake smooch and raised havoc inside of Ichigo's thought.

The orangette snorted, "Whatever. I'll see you later. Tell Nnoi I say hi." Ichigo picked up his keys and waved a quick good bye.

"Will do." Grimmjow followed gesture but turned back around to watch Ichigo leave the other way. He hated seeing Ichigo's back. He hated seeing the other leave. Maybe it was just their, "knowing each other since five years old," taking toll. He shrugged it off and left.

~~~PAGE BREAKADY BREAK BREAK!~~~

"Wooh! It's hot!" Nnoitra yelled over the pulsing music, his head nodding to the beat and his arm flinging around the slightly, shorter blunette. Grimmjow nodded his agreement and blew his small bangs away from his face. He just showered so his hair was slightly plastered to his forehead. He quickly ran his fingers through his unruly locks and shook them out.

"I'll be by the bar!" Grimmjow pointed to make his statement clearer as he saw Nnoitra gesture to a couple of people he knew. They usually split and did their own thing since their main goal was to pick-up a hole and get out. Nnoitra was usually on the gayer side of things but picked up both genders while Grimmjow mostly picked up girls. But he wanted to mix things up a bit tonight. Bring back a boy... or a man.

It wasn't hard for Grimmjow. Many found him attractive. Few found him attractive but not their type; nevertheless attractive. He ordered a water at the bar and faced the dance floor, his elbows resting on the bar behind him. His eyes scanned the crowd quickly but not desperately. Taking small sips of his water, watching.

His eyes wandered to a guy with blonde hair, piano smile, and great hips... But it seemed Nnoitra was already his predator. He smirked and continued to look. He was about to take a sip of water but stopped when he saw a lithe body, hips slender but not too feminine. The guy's shoulders were broad but were not a manly broad. His body was perfection and his rhythm was great. Grimmjow bit his lip and snorted when he realized that the guy's body was very similar to Ichigo's.

From Grimmjow's view, the guy had short, spikey, black hair. But when the guy stopped dancing and turned around to head for the bar, Grimmjow's smile turned predatory. He had strange markings on his face... _69?_ Grimmjow thought, _wouldn't mind doing that with him._ He chuckled at his inner thoughts then got excited when 69 started heading his way. 69 found a seat right next to the blue haired god and ordered a water.

"I see you don't drink too much either?" Grimmjow asked loud enough for 69 to hear.

69 looked around, confused, then slightly pleased to see that the blue haired Adonis addressed him.

"Yeah, I like to know what's goin' on around me."

"Hm... You look good out there."

"Me? You sure you weren't watching somebody else?"

"Pretty sure the hips I was watching were yours."

69 let out a side smirk and held out his hand, "Shuhei."

Grimmjow took it and held it firm, "Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow, huh? Rolls of the tongue nicely."

"Wanna try saying my name while screaming?" By now Grimmjow was leaning in and whispering into Shuhei's ear, letting his tongue flick lightly at the lobe. Shuhei turned towards him, a challenging smirk in place.

~~~ PAGE BREAKADY BREAK BREAK! ~~~

Ichigo had fallen asleep on his papers, drooling on his notes and effectively smudging his handwriting. He was startled awake by a vibration on the desk.

"Nmm... Grimm..." He rubbed his eyes and read the text whilst smacking his lips together and wiping away is drool.

**Hey, do you think you can clear my room out real quick? Or at least throw my clothes in the closet? I've got one over tonight. ;)**

Ichigo grimaced. That was a punch to the soul. Every time he was asked to do this his fancy crumbled a little bit more. His body would get sluggish and his heart would get heavy.

**Woot! Way to go. You're lucky I'm here to clear your shit.**

It was easy to text and seem happy. Ichigo took a deep breath and hauled his ass over to Grimmjow's room. Grimmjow was relatively clean. He never really got messy, but his clothes were the one thing that would pile up. He got a laundry basket from inside the closet and shoved all of Grimmjow's clothes inside. He kicked the basket back inside the closet and slid it closed, "That should do."

Nothing else needed cleaning or fixing, so he left and went back into his room. He groaned when he saw his wet notes and patted them dry with his shirt. He shut off his lights and plopped onto his bed and within five minutes. He heard the front door open then slam. A few rattles of keys being thrown onto the coffee table, then next, Grimmjow's door. Then another slam and a couple of thuds. He gave a humorless scoff when he heard a slam against the wall which was also his wall, then eventually the bed creaking here and there.

Ichigo listened. The best part about all of this was listening to Grimmjow moan or listening to his soft grunts and sighs, his through the teeth cursing and sometimes manly whimpers. Then he would hear the girl moan and it would just turn him off.

"Ahh! Gr-grimmjow!"

Ichigo shot up.

_That was a guy's voice. _

He sat up for a little more then plopped back down.

_Great! Fucking great! _

He now felt himself getting hot with frustration and jealousy. He let out a small laugh of irritation at how pathetic he was and eventually his eyes began to water.

_You're pathetic. A guy who barely knows him, got him. And now you're here... Nothing. You're the maid. HAHA! How pathetic is that!? _

Ichigo let out a sob and on the other side of the wall they were doing the naughty.

"Mmm fuck, you're tight, Shuhei." Grimmjow sighed and leaned over to bite the pale shoulder. A small cry made the blunette thrust faster and harder. His eyes slipped closed and from there things got a hundred times better.

The sunset locks plastered to the sweaty forehead. The caramel nipples that begged to be sucked, the soft pink lips that were meant to be licked at.

Grimmjow let out a small whimper, "Ichi...go.." He breathed and just that made him go nuts.

"Ichigo?" Shuhei asked in the middle of getting pounded, "ahh! Fuck!"

"Straw.. Strawberries. You're sweet. Your skin is sweet." Grimmjow came back with a response quickly and continued to pound into that tight ass.

_WHAT THE FUCK!?_

"Mmnngh! Don't stop... please." The soft plead came from Shuhei as Grimmjow began to slow down.

_FINISH HIM!_

Grimmjow thought (fucking Mortal Combat) and thrust hard bending the lithe body in half, effectively hitting that sweet spot and making Shuhei come with a loud scream of Grimmjow's name. You see, this was hot. Very hot. Grimmjow thrust two more times and came inside of 69, but not as hard as he could've. His mind... just got in the way.

Ichigo took a deep breath and shook his head. He was going to get over him. This was ridiculous. Grimmjow was the only man Ichigo would ever do anything for. Maybe his father, that was it. He had a couple of good high school friends but none he ever wanted to be with. He nodded and forced himself out of bed, it was probably seven in the morning. A clean Saturday, he walked out of his bedroom quietly and went to the kitchen.

_Cereal_

That's what he wanted.

_Milk_

He went to the fridge and scowled when he realized there was no milk. He heard rustling in Grimmjow's room, "GRIMM! We need to get milk!" He called out and waited for a reply. He heard a couple of foot steps behind him, "Grimm, we need to go to Stater's or something."

"Aha... Sorry, I'm not Grimmjow."

Ichigo whipped around and let out a surprised chuckle. It was light-hearted and nobody would imagine the pain that just punched him.

"Sorry, I forgot he had you over. So... My name's Ichigo, by the way. Do you want anything to eat? I mean... We don't really have much."

"Oh don't even worry about it, man. My name's Shuhei by the way. Sorry, your name was Ichigo?" Shuhei asked curiously whilst his eyes widened with recognition.

"Yes..."

"As in Ichigo Kurosaki?" Shuhei asked.

"Yeah! That's me."

"Holy shit! That's great! Can... I just take a pic with you?"

"No problem! But I'm in boxers and... not really dressed..."

"Dont even worry about it! Just, wow! I didn't know you went to school here! I'm such a noob! How did I not know this? Well I just transferred and I heard you were sighted here a couple of times... But I thought it was just a visit or something."

Okay, yeah. Ichigo was pretty well known. He was actually very well-known and was an internet god. Being a quiet teen, he spent his time learning programs, creating programs and hacking his school and changing grades of people he didn't like. He got caught but then Google offered him a job, but he wanted to get a free education before he went off to work there. He was a wonderful hit with the ladies.

His smarts along with his looks got him on the front of a couple Time magazines and Game Informers and other small magazine companies. He was asked to do a couple of other spreads and shoots, but he was busy and held them off for when he had time.

Shuhei quickly took out his phone and groaned when it was out of battery. Ichigo frowned.

"Look, I don't have time for this shit." Ichigo bit... then started to crack up when Shuhei's face deformed into sad realization, he then sighed with relief when he realized that Ichigo was joking.

"Geez, I thought you were gonna be a complete douche."

"Haha, nah. Look, I'll just add you on Facebook... and we can meet up and take that picture another time."

"Oh my goodness. I love you. You have no idea. I should go..." Shuhei pointed to the door, "Oho... my gawd... I have to tell my friends... This is so great. Please friend me! My last name is Hisagi! I tried to Facebook you... but there were too many fake accounts..."

Ichigo smiled and walked him to the front door, "I hate when that happens. I'll see you soon."

"Awesome! Hopefully we have a class together!"

"We might!" Ichigo smiled and shut the door softly… He took a deep breath and leaned against the door. The only thought in his head about how lucky Shuhei had been to be with his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's late and I'm going to shoot this one out like diarrhea from a cat. I hope you guys like it! By the way... This is supposed to end in like another chapter or two. Haha please enjoy! _

Mondays... See Ichigo liked Mondays, he liked starting the week well; a new mind set. And the past two days including Saturday and Sunday was when he finally decided to go hunting. He remembered a study of some sort, emotional pain only lasts for half a day and the rest was all in the person's mind. He found some of that bullshit, but he might as well take all the advice he could possibly get and finally, he was over his best friend.

Of course he won't stop thinking that he is an absolute deity nor will he stop thinking that Grimmjow is one of the best friends he could ask for, but he will stop hoping for the man. Ichigo felt good, no, he felt GREAT. The amount of weight on his shoulders has been lifted and his need to impress the blunette was gone. If he had done this the first time after Grimmjow told him to clear his room, he would've been with somebody already, ten times more happy. He took a deep breath and stepped into his class.

A seven in the morning class, which in college, if you weren't in a sport, is way too early to function. He felt great. People were sitting with their eyes half closed, some girls putting on makeup, a guy with those mini grills making something that smelled delicious and the professor wasn't even here.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP, EVERYBODY! IT'S A DAMN GOOD DAY!" Ichigo yelled, startling some people, but they didn't get mad, one, because it was Ichigo Kurosaki and two, it was too early to get mad. Some people chuckled and some sighed long sighs. He took a seat in front of the class and he has never felt so refreshed. The professor came in, slightly disheveled, papers going any which way in his bag mimicking his hair.

"Sorry class, but hey, good news!" His face lightened and the class stopped what they were doing and looked at him, "I've graded your tests, good golly, the time it takes. And bad news, maybe for a couple of you, not too hot on your grade."

You could feel the class tense and straighten up in their seats; the class average was pretty high, this was an excellent class, so for the professor to say that...

"You guys can collect them after lecture... or get 'em right now."

The class proceeded to collect their tests, Ichigo watched their faces, studying who got the good and bad grades. He stood up to collect his paper; good grade... good day...

Good night...

Ichigo had finished his paper already and was really looking for something to let loose, he's been stressing over school so much and even though it was literally the beginning of the week, he just needed a quick drink. Maybe set a few distractions. He put on a pair of straight jeans and a V-neck. He had a pair of Vans somewhere and once he found them, he looked mildly good.

Maybe because of your idungiveafuck attitude is making you look like the sexiest man alive..

He thought to himself and snickered at the silly thought, it was time to set out.

Grimmjow really needed to stop procrastinating. At least he didn't have to pull an allnighter, he plopped his forehead on the desk making a loud thud in the quiet study hall, people glanced up quickly then went back to their work. He needed a drink, he deserved it. He wasn't going to get shitfaced, just loose. He picked up his ten page from the printer, packed his stuff and headed back to his and Ichigo's apartment.

It was quiet and Grimmjow automatically yelled out, "YO! Take your nose out of that vagina you call a book and have a drink with me! I haven't had a drink with you in a few of days..." There was a big smile on Grimmjow's face as he walked in, he knew Ichigo finished his paper and had nothing else to do... He pulled off his bag and threw it on the couch. Ichigo wasn't replying, "Ah... Don't tell me you fell asleep on your book again.." He muttered to himself and walked to Ichigo's door, it was slightly ajar, but the lights weren't on... Was he sleeping? He instantly felt bad, what if he had waken his friend up...

"Hey... Ichigo..?" He whispered and slowly opened the door then flicked the switch on... Nobody was here... Ichigo was always here, especially when it was the beginning of the week. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and was relieved to see that Ichigo texted him.

I might be late... don't wait up... There's food and shit in the fridge.

Grimmjow smiled a soft smile; he must be studying more. "Guess you'll have to go alone, Grimm." He didn't bother changing before he set out.

Ichigo's eyes scanned the floor, it was nice and less crowded than usual and it gave him more time for his eyes to lock on somebody and observe. His brows scrunched as he took a sip of his drink, a man with bleached hair was sitting on the second floor in a booth... His eyes were sharp and when Ichigo thought he was just looking, he was then making eye contact.

The orangette couldn't look away. It was captivating. The man's eyes were sharp and predatory, but Ichigo wasn't scared. The last thing he would be is scared. What he was was excited, and for the first time his mind had been erased of Grimmjow... completely.

Ichigo found himself leaning off of the bar and toward the man, gaze never breaking. It was almost challenging.

The man smirked and stood from his throne he made his ways to the stairs and his steps were tantalizingly slow. Well, they seemed slow to Ichigo. They were borderline teasing and before Ichigo could catch his breath...

"Some staring contest..." The man's voice was rough, not the kind of, 'I've been screaming all night!' rough, the, 'I breath man, speak man, feel man, am man.' rough. If Ichigo was stupid he would've let his emotions get the better of him and he would've broken down. But he was stronger than that.

"I think I won then... you did break eye contact first."

"Oh? When..?"

"A girl bumped into you, automatic response was you blinking."

The man looked a little put off, "Oh... So you really were... having... a staring... contest...?" His brows furrowed and now looked adorable and genuinely confused.

Ichigo almost cooed but snorted instead, "Oh... that was just my so called sense... of humor."

"Oh... Dear goodness, I feel genuinely stupid for not getting it."

"Don't even worry about it... My jokes don't really make sense anyway." they shared a few chuckles while the man nodded toward the bartender and put two fingers up.

"So... you might or might not get this a lot, but you look a lot like-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki...?"

"Who? Oh no! Well yes... actually you look strikingly... similar... almost like you are..."

"Well that is my name, so I guess I do look like him."

"Oh wow, no way! I didn't even think of him... well you I mean... nevermind, but what I was going to say was a carrot." The man kept a completely straight face then it fell, "Wow... Okay, to be honest I usually have a lot of game... Without insulting the person I am hitting on, but I really cannot focus when you keep on doing that thing with your face."

"What thing?" Ichigo was now super interested. Okay, the guy acknowledged that he was famous, but he didn't ramble on about it and he proceeded to just talk to him like he was on the same level. Ichigo liked it.

"You scrunch your eyebrows... Like you're focusing and I find it pretty attractive."

"I find you attractive and you didn't tell me your name."

"Why thanks... Kensei... Muguruma. This is the most awkward yet not awkward conversation slash trying to hook up interaction I've ever had."

"Well at least we're on the same page about it being awkward yet not awkward and wanting you to take me to my bed right now." Kensei's brows rose, "I'm pretty straight forward sometimes." Ichigo smiled and dropped a twenty on the bar nodding his head toward the exit.

Grimmjow walked slowly along the hallway of his apartments, he wasn't in the mood of hooking up. He was just relieved that his paper was done. I wonder if Ichigo is home... He was still a bit bummed that he couldn't grab a drink with his friend. He wanted to maybe go to the arcade or something. Maybe a movie. He opened the door to his apartment and threw his keys on the couch where his bag was still resting.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow called out. The living room light was on and when he looked down the hall Ichigo's door was closed but light was spilling from the bottom slit. He walked toward the door and heard a thud. His eyes widened, was he okay?! When he heard a grunt. He whipped the door open to Ichigo's room and the handle slammed into the wall.

Ichigo was on top of... was that Kensei? From his soccer team? Straddling the man's waist. Their lips were touching, but the bang startled them and Ichigo sat up, Kensei went up on his elbows.

"Hey Grimm..." Ichigo said sort of irritated that he was finally going to get some.

"Hey man." Kensei nodded his hello for they were teammates.

"Uh... mind explaining."

Okay. There are probably way too many errors to function, but hey. It's out here. Please enjoy and review! Thanks!


End file.
